A lonley flame in a sea of fire
by Xpico
Summary: After being kicked out of theam Voltron Keith turn to The Blade of Marmora but they too turn their backs at him. Where is he supposed to go now, the choice is take away from him when he's captured by Haggars druids. Will he survive the expreriments or go under trying? And maybe he isn't as lonely as he thought. Galra!Keith
1. Chapter 1

While he sat in the corner of the pitch black cell, all he could think about was his team. Well his Ex-team it would be now. They had kicked him out when they learned about his galra heritage.

"W-what do you mean?" Lance asked, a confused look on his face. Is he deaf or just stupid, what part of _I'm galra_ doesn't he understand?

Before he could answer he was interrupted by a low growl. He turned to Allura, he couldn't recognize the strong and kind princess. Her hair had started to loosen from her bun and flew around her face. He looked into her eyes and were horrified, her eyes were field with so much hatred and disgust that he whimpered under her gaze, she looked like a madman. A tension filled the room and it felt like he was suffocating, Keith tried to talk but all that came out was a puff of air before Allura threw herself at him, her nails had changed into sharp claws, ever bigger than the galras. She went for his unprotected face first and slashed trough his fragile human skin like butter.

A dreadful scream echoed through the castle/ship, as Keith went down, hands grabing his bleeding face. Allura continued to try to harm him as arms dragged her away.

"YOU TRAITOR! You disgust me you abhorrent half-breed!" She scream with all she had. She tried to kick and break herself free from Shiro but he wouldn't let her.

"A-Allura surely you didn't mean that." Coran tried to talk to the princess but she did something none of them had seen before, she ignored him. She continued in a deadly whisper but everyone heard her loud and clear.

"You are nothing more than a murdering monster, you galras are just the same. Just takes and takes until there's nothing more to give. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Before you forced your slimy self into our life. You are no paladin of Voltron, no paladin of the red lion. You are nothing, and you will never be anything more than an abounded beast." Keith felt himself slouch, trying to hold back the tears, he had already heard many different versions of this speech, from teachers, classmates, foster parents, "loved ones"… the list goes on. He tried to listen to Allura but it was hard. "You are a disgrace to Voltron, a disgrace to all free life. I hope you die alone and in unbearable pain, you don't deserve to breathe the same air as we do you hideous galra. Now I want you out of my castle!" She scream the last words, her voice seemed to have gotten back to her after that first scream.

Even though he had heard this before, it was always the same how he, to summarize, didn't deserve to live and just should do everyone a favor and die.

He looked to Shiro for support but his big brother looked everywhere besides Keith's face. Lance looked hurt but couldn't bring himself to look at Keith's face ether. The murder in Pidge eyes clarified that she wanted to ad to Allura's list of his crimes but shut her mouth into a tight scary. At last he looked at Hunk for any sort of reason that it would be okay. To his complete surprise Hunk's eyes were cold when he looked at his blank face. Words couldn't usually hurt him but now he could feel a big chunk of his heart being ripped out of his chest. He understood them, their hate were expected. The galra had done unspeakable things but there was a line. They had crossed it, they acted like he wanted this, like he was Zarkon himself. Tears filled his eyes but he pushed them away. This people had become his family, and jet again had his family turned their backs on him. First his mom who left him when he was just a babe, then his dad who died and left his six year old son alone, and now his new family didn't want him because of his heritage. What was the chances?

"Galra caught your tong? Take a shuttle and go!" Allura wouldn't stop her verbal assault, Keith took a quick look around the bridge before he turned around and ran. He ran down the halls of the castle until he came to his room. It didn't look like anyone lived there so it was very easy to pack his belongings which were just his dagger and signature jacket. As he was just about to go he caught his reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. He took in his appearance horrified. The only recognizable thing about his face was his purple eyes. The rest of his face were covered in deep clawmarks that needed stiches and would definitely scar. He couldn't see what was what because his face and hair were drenched in blood. So _that's_ why he was starting to feel dizzy. He didn't have time to think too much about it as he ran to the space shuttles.

Well in the air (or space, whatever) he programed the coordinates to the only other place that might accept a half-breed galra in their lines. The Blade Of Marmora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So… sorry, everything in the last chapter was a mess and I'm truly sorry. I wanted to edit some things but instead it released the chapter before it was finished and I couldn't fix it. This is the first time I write things like this in English so yeah… we're bound to get some of the grammar wrong but bear with me. I would absolutely love some criticism, good or bad. But let's get on to the second chapter already.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the characters, I wish I owned Netflix, that would be nice. All that money… greedy? Absolutely not… I promise you.**

Chapter 2

_Well in the air (or space, whatever) he programed the coordinates to the only other place that might accept a half-breed galra in their lines. The Blade Of Marmora. _

It felt like the dark were creeping closer, maybe it would drag him into itself. Maybe it would feel like blankets against his skin or perhaps (_no don't go there mind) _Alluras claws against his skin. He had always, since he was cute happy toddler, been afraid of the dark. He always felt like the second he looked into the light the dark would snatch him and drag him away from reality.

But right now he couldn't feel anything. Well maybe some pain from his bleeding face but emotionally… nothing. He had used a tactic he used to use a lot as a child. He would just turn of all emotions when things got too hard. He would think about a green field. His mother and father was always sitting on a pick-nick blanket with smiles on their faces. His mother would hug him and kiss the top of his head. She would tell him she was proud of what he had become and that she loved him dearly. His father would smile brighter than a thousand suns. His storm grey eyes would sparkle and it almost looked like hurricane. His dad would tell him that he missed Keith and wished to be near him.

Up till three days ago he had always imagined his mother as a petit shorter lady, with purple eyes and dark brown hair and a nice smile. He wanted to think of her as a very motherly figure but sometimes all he could think about was that she probably had another family. He could take that, what he on the contrary couldn't take was the possibility that she maybe just didn't want HIM. That broke him everytime he thought about it.

He hated it when he did something good. Though he loved to prove people wrong he always hated the thought that came with it. _Wait until I tell mom! _And with that the reality that he didn't have a mother he could brag about his success at the Garrison to. EVERY SINGEL time it felt like someone toke a part of him and squished it into some unrecognizable hatred towards people with friends and families.

_*BEEP**BEEP*_

The sound of the transitionary receiving a call woke him up from is thinking.

_*Sssssscccchhhhh*ssssssssssscccccchhhh*_

"_State ID and cause"_

A curt voice said in the transitionary.

"Keith Kogane, former paladin of Voltron, here to ask to join the Blade" Keith cringed at his own response. I felt wrong to call himself a _former_ paladin. All he could hear in the dead silent space was the sound of the radio *SSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH*. He would starting to get a little bit nervous. He could feel his heart beat faster. His fingertips started to pulsate and the radio noise was getting lauder. This was ridiculous, why didn't they just grant him access to the deck already. The blade pretended to be a group of deadly assassins but they were actually just a pair of drama queens who could literally kill for some tea. The radio finally responded.

"_Access granted" _

It was another voice this time, it sounded almost… sad?

He landed his shuttle as graceful as he could. He was used to red, not this metal can to vehicle. His effort on trying to make a good first expression kind of blow up when he fainted because of the bloodlust. There was no one there to catch him so he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He saw a pair of galran feet approach him slowly. His vision began to fail him as the pair of feet came closer. Everything turned dark.

He could hear people around him speak, he was about to open his eyes as something caught his attention.

"What's that half-bred doing here, I'm tired of these _mutations_ coming here seeking shelter. Can't they understand that we don't want them here?"

"Yeah I hear ya but I heard someone of Kolivan's closest say that this one have nowhere else to go and you know what a desperate halfbreed means."

"HAhaha one front line spot less for us to fill for at least a weak."

Keith couldn't help but make a whimper at that, were they going to give him a suicide mission. He wanted to run but were would he go, the galras were right, he was pretty damn desperate. This was the only place he knew where he wouldn't be discriminated for being galra (though his plan hadn't consisted of being lesser worth for being part human).

"Vilrak go get Ulas, I think the shit is starting to wake up"

Keith could hear the sound of the other galra, Vilrak, as the sound of his feet disappeared until he could not only hear Vilraks but probably the ones of this Ulaz they were talking about.

He opened his eyes to be meet by the sight of a galra male. The other two were gone, probably dismissed by this galra, Ulaz.

"Hi little paladin, what bring you to us in this state?" Ulaz asked, he only sounded worried and cruises by the tone of his voice but Keith had learned the hard way to always expect the unexpected. When Keith cringed and whimper at the other male's attention on him he could see Ulaz frown in confusion.

Keith opened his mouth to answer the question but all that came out was another whimper, but it sounded different from the others he had made before. This sounded like the one an animal makes when it feels cornered or threatened to show submission. Ulaz backed away from Keith to give him some space and Keith was him forever grateful. He felt himself starting to have a panic attack and became even more panicked. He tried to focus on the Field, on his mother's gentleness and his dad's eyes. After he felt like he had the situation under control he opened his eyes only to find the room empty. On the nightstand there were a note in English:

_WHEN YOU'RE READY MEAT ME OUTSIDE, I'LL GIVE YOU A TOUR AND SHOW YOU THE WAY TO THE WORKERS QUARTERS_

'Worker quarters'? Weird, he would have to try to ask Ulaz about it, if his voice would let him speak. He grabbed his knife and went out the door. Ulaz sat on the floor outside. He smiled at Keith as he got up and rose to his full height. Keith had height-issues and being around tall galras was not helping his confident.

"Let's start the tour, you have already seen the med-bay"

Keith tried to say something but instead of making word he just looked like a fish out of water, so he quickly shut his mouth. Ulaz just continued to smile at him warmly, which made Keith feel awkward so he kept his eyes on the floor.

Ulaz showed him the dinner-hall, the showers and bathrooms, the bridge (though they weren't actually allowed to be there, Ulaz just said he knew the people on the top so they didn't have to worry about getting in trouble). As Ulaz was showing him the bridge he happened to overhear a conversation between a group of younger galras, he would guess they were about his age? It was hard with galras.

"_I can't believe they are actually allowing that halfbreed in hear"_

"_I've heard that he was kicked out of the paladins for being too weak"_

"_Disgusting"_

"_Disgrace"_

"_At least he's not going to be a warrior, imagine having him on your squad"_

"_That would be suicide"_

The las comment were followed by loud laughs. But his attention had already been grabbed '_"At least he's not going to be a warrior"_', what did they mean, what was he going to be if not a warrior? He had always been a fighter of some sort, when he was younger he would get into fights just for the fun of it. It helped to blow of the steam and help him concentrate. As they were about to leave Keith bumped into something hard.

"Ah, Thace, have you meet Keith?" Ulaz asked the new male, who was apparently named Thace.

"No I haven't, you are half galra half …?" While Ulaz had a warm voice Thace voice was a warm blanket, his voice calmed Keith's confusion about the work he would be doing for the blade and made him focus at the question being asked. Ulaz was kind and helped him answer.

"He's half human"

"Never heard of it but you look strikingly similar to the old alteans, may I ask how your spices communicate, I love learning about different races" Thace smile faded as he saw Keith's purple eyes darken. Ulaz shifted uncomfortable and continued to answer in Keith's place.

"They actually communicate like we do but for some reason he doesn't answer, I can see that he understands the questions, and there is nothing wrong with his hearing."

Ulaz seemed to have forgotten that Keith was still there an continued.

"I actually tried to call the other paladins but they didn't respond" Keith felt his blood shill" I think that his face is a result of abuse from the paladins"

"The princess" a small voice said. Both Ulaz and Thace turned around to search for the voice. Their stares finally felt on keith. They looked at eachother on unison and Thace knelt in front Keith like he was talking to an upset child. Thace searched in Keith's eyes hoping to find that he had just understood the statement wrong. When he only saw the raw truth he threw Keith over his shoulder and ran to the 'workers quarters'. Almost all the galra they passed looked at him with either disgust or hate. Especially when they ran through the 'warriors' quarters'. They looked like they were ready to attack at any given moment. They stepped inside a rectangular room with bunkbeds along the walls. Each bunkbed had four decks each. There were about 15 x 5 bunkbeds. Thace sat keith down in the middle of the room and addressed the galras in the room.

"This is a new kitchen boy, on uncertain future. He will be living hear. He don't talk much" With that he just left. Kitchen boy, was that al he was worth for the blades, before he had at least been a paladin, now he was nothing more than a mere spring boy. He hadn't notice an older galra woman until she addressed him.

"What happened to your face child?" She asked him warmly, she sounded like the grandmother he had pretended he had under his childhood.

"P-p-prin-cess Allu-r-r-a" The knowledge that every eye in the room was on him made him feel shy, which was a new feeling for him. He looked away from the older galra and as he did so he saw himself in the mirror, his entire face was covered in red irritated thick scars, and he was the animal? He hadn't had the opportunity to see his reflection. His knees buckled but he straightened up in the last second.

With no further notice he jumps into the first free bed he can see, it happens to be the highest top bed of the four beds.

What he didn't see was the pity glare everyone in the room were giving him, which was probably a good thing, Keith didn't know how much more he could take.

The last thing he thought of before sleep claimed him wat that its weird that how this morning when he was with the humans he wanted to be more human but now all he wanted, more than everything was to be full galra.

**And done! All of this was written I one night so excuse the mistakes. The last thing was a little bit confusing, I know but I speak from my own experience and it was a little bit hard to describe the exact feeling… well, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it, it really warms my heart that someone took from their own time and spent it reading my story.**

**PS. If you find any P:s missing I apologize, my computer is broken and hardly ever register when I type P:s**


End file.
